


The Timelord, The Centurion and The…Defabricator?

by Closeted88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted88/pseuds/Closeted88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between The Almost People and A Good Man Goes To War. With Amy missing, the Doctor and Rory try to find out where she is. Rummaging through the Tardis Armoury, they come across Captain Jack Harkness’s old Defabricator gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timelord, The Centurion and The…Defabricator?

“Why do you have an armoury? Aren’t you against guns?” Rory asked as the Doctor opened the Armoury doors. Clearly Rory expected racks and racks of weaponry and armour all throughout time and space to be contained within. But when the doors fully opened and Rory peered inside, he was met with plinths of really random items in what looked like a museum, without all the glass surrounding the exhibits.

“Why yes Rory, I am against guns.” The Doctor began walking slowly into the room backwards looking at Rory who was still taking in everything. “I’m against most conventional weaponry as it happens. The reason why I call this my armoury is because everything in here was used to defeat an enemy if my sonic…” He grabbed it from his pocket and held it up “was not up to the task.”

The Doctor replaced the sonic screwdriver and turned on the spot looking at each item and reminiscing about the time he or someone he knew used it on whatever creature they were fighting. He barely noticed Rory walking around the plinths have a good look at each of the items. It was only when Rory said “Uh Doctor, this looks like a gun of somekind” that he remembered Rory was even in here.

He walked over to Rory to see what he was looking at. “Ah yes, this is a modified laser who an old friend used to kill a Dalek who abducted a very good friend of mine.” He tried not think too much about Rose because it still hurt. “And while I am opposed to guns, this device was not built to be weapon and so has a place in my Armoury. It also has a dead power source so it’s completely safe.”

On safe he tapped the device and it starting humming taking both the Doctor and Rory by surprise. “What’s it doing?” asked a worried Rory as the Doctor regained his composure and started studying the device with his sonic.

“Oh that’s unexpected. In the 200 years the device has been on the Tardis, it appears to have partially recharged the power source of the laser. That’s not meant to happen.” Rory stepped back. “But hang on, if it has a charged power source it is in effect a loaded weapon.” The Doctor opened up the panel and started fiddling with the wires inside, still oblivious to the fact the Rory was still back-pacing away towards the door. “I better rejig the wiring so if the device does go off it does not cause any damage whatsoever. It’s not a simple as taking out the power source as it appears to be welded in place and the sonic would most likely cause the energy in the power source to expel very quickly causing a minor explosion, a minor one but an explosion nonetheless.”

Rory made it to the door but before he walk through the Doctor exclaimed “A HA! All I have to do is…”

Then it happened. Not an explosion, something a bit more unexpected. Rory could see a blue light emanating from the device but not from the operation end, from the part where the Doctor had been fiddling. The light appeared to be creeping around the Doctor leaving bare skin its wake. The light was eating the Doctor’s clothes? Before Rory had a chance to get that around his head, he was met with a view of the Doctor’s backside and immediately averted his eyes.

“Umm. Doctor? Are you okay?” trying to sound nonchalantly as possible.

There was no quick response, it took a good two or three seconds. “Yes, I am, just a bit, breathless. And a bit…” he picked up the device and turned around to face Rory. Despite the fact Rory was not directly looking at him, he could tell he wasn’t exactly covering up. “aroused.”

Rory felt like he couldn’t put his face in his hands fast enough. With a silent “Oh God!” escaping his lips, he took a deep but hurried sigh and lowered his hands before opening his eyes. He had seen the Doctor naked before, from behind anyway, the first time they met. What he hadn’t expected was a full frontal complete with erection and look on the Doctor’s face of pure lust.

The Doctor stared at Rory, remembering what he looked like with his shirt off. His cock twitched. He took that as the signal that he should see it again. He raised the device in his hands and pointed it towards a scared Rory who was trying to open the open the door while keeping an eye on the Doctor.

“Doctor? You don’t need to do th…” Before Rory had a chance to finish, the device went off and thin pulsing stream of pale blue light his him square in the chest, and like the Doctor’s before him, Rory’s clothes were slowly being eaten away.

The Doctor glanced back to the device to see it was now out of juice, which was fine. He’d done what he needed to. He placed the device on the ground while looked back at Rory’s now naked body.

Rory was breathing heavily, looking down at his own body. He too was sporting a raging erection and he knew it would do no good to hide it from the man who caused it. A Semi, he could just about hide, but not this. Rory stared at the Doctor in anger. How could he do such a thing? The Doctor needed to be punished.

The Doctor got up again as he noticed Rory pacing towards him, and opened his arms expecting a passionate embrace. Rory didn’t give him the satisfaction. He grabbed the Doctor’s sac and squeezed, causing him to fall to the floor.

Rory pushed the doctor onto his back, and straddled his chest, making sure his erection was just out of reach of the Doctor’s mouth. “You did this to me.” Rory starting in the most stern voice he’s used since being plastic. “There is no way you’re fucking me.”

The Doctor looked visibly disappointed, but Rory did have a point. On some level, this is non-consensual. This look of sadness turned to worry as Rory did not let up the look of intent, and instead of getting off the Doctor, he shimmied forwards.

Rory grabbed the Doctor’s chin, and pulled it down so his mouth opened, and shoved his erection in. “Now suck.” Rory ordered. The Doctor daren’t disobey and started sucking. Being inexperienced with blowjobs, Rory wasn’t enjoying it as much as he should be. “No teeth!” and “Use your tongue” were used a couple times until the Doctor was mediocre at the skill.

The Doctor tried reaching his own erection, but Rory’s legs were in his way. He settled for caressing Rory instead which along with the blow job, caused Rory to begin groaning with pleasure.

Rory began rocking forward, thrusting his member further into the Doctor’s mouth, causing him to gag a little, but Rory didn’t care he wasn’t going to let up until he was done.

The Doctor didn’t like the sudden intake of human penis down his throat, and so tried to use his hand to push Rory’s hips back, but this just anger Rory even more and he grabbed the Doctor’s wrist, and held them above his head, leaning forward even more doing so. The Doctor was now almost constantly gagging and so couldn’t suck the centurion’s dick.

Rory knew this phase was over so he got up off of the Doctor, but before the Doctor can get his breath back to stand up, he was flipped onto his stomach revealing his bare slightly hairy arse. Rory didn’t mess around; he immediately stuck a finger from one hand in his hole, and used his other hand to hold the doctor in place by pressing down on his spine.

The Doctor knew where this was going fast and within moments, Rory had found the sweet spot and was massaging it. Now the Doctor was moaning signalling Rory to add a few more fingers. More fingers meant more moaning. After what seemed like forever but in reality was more like 2 minutes, Rory’s fingers vacated The Doctor leaving him feeling empty.

Rory just stayed there, smirking at The Doctor’s feeling of loss. But after a few moments, Rory decided to get into position. He leant forward so he was effectively lying on top of The Doctor, then with help from his hand, guided his still amazingly erect and dripping with pre-cum cock over the hole, and pushed.

The noise that came out from The Doctor was comparable to noise of a gunshot victim. While he had been in worse pain that this before, this is for sure the most pain he’s been in since his last regeneration. This didn’t deter Rory as he was constantly pounding him; the only thing he was concerned about is getting payback.

With every thrust, The Doctor’s cries in agony slowly became moans of pleasure. Had Rory still been focussed on revenge, those moans will soon stop. However, Rory is in pure ecstasy, he is a mere few thrust away from releasing all this forced tension.

The Doctor can feel Rory cum inside him, can hear his breath catching. Before long, Rory slumps over him. He is softening; the effect of the device on Rory has worn off. The Doctor isn’t so lucky, he is still feeling horny. Knowing Rory wants no more part in this; he shoves Rory off him onto his back beside him, and flips over onto his back himself.

Snapping back to reality, Rory hits his head on floor of the armoury. He rubs his head and feels rivers of sweat pouring off him. He can hear The Doctor beside him and glances over to see him furiously masturbating. He looks away quite quickly though, wondering what he should do.

Should he help the Doctor? Because of him, he did just have possibly the best orgasm of his life. But it was the Doctor’s fault he was in that position in the first place. Rory didn’t have time to debate because before long, the Doctor was ejaculating all over his chest with a few globules hitting his chin.

“Can we get back to saving my WIFE now?” Rory asked with extra emphasis on the word ‘wife’.

The Doctor lay there as the euphoria died down but not everything was fine. “Shit!” he began “I’m still fucking horny. I wont be saving anyone until this is taken care of.”

Rory immediately knew what the Doctor was implied and stood up in protest. “Fuck no. This is your fault Doctor. If you hadn’t messed around with that thing in the first place…” Rory pointed to the dead device on the floor. “You wouldn’t be in this situation now.”

“Rory…” the Doctor began but was unable to finish because Rory was not finished.

“You shot the device at me, you effectively gave me laser-Viagra against my will. Date rape, much?”

The Doctor slowly stood up, still sporting an erection and slowly started walking towards Rory. “I couldn’t not fire it at you because you were the only other person here.” Rory didn’t like this as an answer, but he let the Doctor continue.

“What if this happened with Amy? Would you rather Amy got hit instead of you?” Rory was getting even angrier now. “How would you like it, centurion if you were still on Earth, and Amy and I got hit and horny and had our way with each other in this very room. She already kissed me once, who’s to say she doesn’t want…”

Rory screamed and threw the biggest right hook he could possibly muster direct to The Doctor’s head, knocking him out cold. Despite this, Rory still didn’t feel like the punch was enough and so thought about kicking the unconscious Timelord lying before him but stopped when he noticed something. Realisation on what the Doctor was actually doing by getting Rory riled up hit Rory like a tonne of bricks. “You clever bastard.”

The Doctor must’ve known asking Rory to help him out in a sexual way was out of the question. The only other way he could think of is unconsciousness. The Doctor knew Rory had the potential to knock him out from the whole Pandorica adventure. He just needed to get him even more riled up, and with the added testosterone from having just cum, it was almost a sure thing.

When the Doctor woke up, he was met with a view of Rory’s backside trying to open the armoury door. “I can’t decide if this is a love-em-and-leave-em or a hit-and-run.”

Rory spun around on the spot. He’d spent the last 5 minutes planning what he would say. “Look, I’m sorry and you were right. You know the thought of you and Amy together kind of makes me sick to my stomach, so I’m glad Amy was nowhere near this device. If you had to drain its battery or whatever, I don’t care if it was on me or not, just not on her.”

During that time, the Doctor leant up, and felt his cheek where the impact had been. Being a Timelord he won’t get a bruise but it will definitely hurt for a bit. “That’s okay, Rory. I think you can agree with me with neither of us were thinking clearly when we were under the devices effects. Had I been thinking clearly, I would have consulted you first.”

“You were thinking clearly enough to get me to punch you.” Rory stated.

“Well, after my unrewarding release that thought did pop into my head.” The Doctor stopped there. He thought it best not to mention the horniness came back and he was actually picturing himself and Amy under the device’s effects. Pictures he wishes he could forget now.

The Doctor looked at Rory. With all they’ve done in the last few minutes, neither of them are phased by either their own or each other’s nudity. He looked down at his own chest and saw dried cum all over. He sighed a little bit in disgust. “We better cleaned up and find some more clothes; we are never getting our clothes back so I hope they weren’t favourites or anything.” Rory shook his head.

The Doctor stepped forward and opened the Armoury door and headed out, with Rory following closely behind.

After a minute or so, the two naked men were approaching the showers when Rory started talking. “Not a word of this to Amy once we find her. Deal?”

The Doctor stopped to look at Rory, seeing his almost begging expression. “Deal.” They agreed not breathe a word to Amy, but both men secretly know Amy couldn’t care less, in fact she’d probably be angry she wasn’t involved.

They entered the Showers and showered in silence on opposite ends of the room. After 10 minutes they both emerged dripping wet, but clean. The each grabbed some towels to dry off then tied them round their waists before heading next door to the gigantic TARDIS wardrobe.

Rory stood in the doorway as he marvelled at the sheer size of the wardrobe. If Amy had a wardrobe this big, it would still be too small though. He watched as the Doctor headed to the first rack and took out a suit almost identical to the one that got dissolved. “Well that’s you sorted, what about me? Any clothes in my size, or should we head back to Earth to pick up some of my other clothes?”

The Doctor had by this point already put on his trousers, commando style and just getting into his shirt. “Actually, Rory. I have something that might come in handy for you.” He beckoned Rory to follow him as his made his way through the racks and stopped towards the end where some mannequins resided.

The Doctor didn’t even need to point to mannequin he was thinking of. Rory immediately knew which one he meant. “Is that…?”

“No. It’s not the one you wore, but this is genuine Roman Centurion armour and I believe it is your size.”

“Why isn’t this in your armoury?” Rory asked while feeling the fabric behind the leather.

“It hasn’t been used to defeat any of my enemies…Yet.” Rory looked at The Doctor. “Wherever Amy is, I can assure you it’s not going to be easy getting her back. If there’s going to be fighting involved, I’m almost certain there is nothing you’d rather wear.”

Rory looked back at the armour, and nodded. It wasn't one, but two good men going to war.


End file.
